Another Typical Story about a Dorky Demigod
by PurpleSparklyUnicorns
Summary: Kate is an interesting demigod - she has a pet owl, Aphrodite has taken a liking to her and is complicating her life, and she was first claimed as a daughter of Athena but then turned out to be a daughter of Iris. Hear the story of her claiming as she explains it to a new camper, Sandy.


This is a fanfiction-y thing about how my Camp Half-Blood character found out she was actually a daughter of Iris, not Athena. (By the way, I just made up the characters for the purposes of this fanfiction, besides me because I am me, and Lucie who is based off this girl from summer camp who was in my cabin, and Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, Drew, and Piper, which are all Rick Riordan's. BERT IS NOT BASED OFF OF ANYONE.)  
"So, Kate, how did you find out that Iris was your mom?" asked a new camper, Sandy, who hadn't been claimed and had been entrusted to me to show around camp.  
"Well, it's a long, weird story..." I warned.  
"Tell me anyways, I wanna know how it happens," she said, bouncing up and down, eager to know. I started telling her my story.  
I'd just come to camp, and it was my second night here. I was sitting at the campfire, like now, when a bright white owl flew out of the forest and landed on my head. "EEK!" yelped a girl from the Aphrodite cabin, Lucie, who was trying to convince me to let her give me a makeover. The campfire fell silent. I felt incredibly self-conscious with an owl on top of my head.  
Chiron cleared his throat. "Well, it appears we may have a new Athena camper." The Athena cabin erupted in cheers, and Annabeth, the head counselor, introduced me to my new brothers and sisters.  
For the first time in my life, I felt welcomed, like I really belonged somewhere. It was awesome.

The next day, after a good night's sleep in my new cabin, the white owl still hadn't flown away from its perch on my bunk bed (I had the top one :D!). I groaned. I'm not sure if you know this, but owls poop. A LOT.** ANYWHERE AND EVERYWHERE.**

For the rest of the day, the owl followed me everywhere, even hovering beside me while I was climbing the lava wall. "Hey, nerd girl!" yelled an Ares camper. "How's Hedwig doing?" Hedwig? HARRY POTTER! (I almost spazzed there, but luckily I remembered I was on the lava wall. HARRY POTTER FTW!) Oh. That's why he was calling me a nerd. Because he knew I'd realize he was calling me Harry Potter, who is a weak, ugly little dude. "Wait a second, how do you know that Hedwig is Harry Potter's owl?" The Ares camper blushed. "Uh... I watched the movie...?" he said, sounding like his teacher asked him why he didn't have his homework but he didn't have an excuse besides "my dog ate my homework". His buddies laughed. Anyways, Hedwig was actually a pretty good name...

"Thanks for the suggestion on her name," I said. "In fact, that's brilliant. Come on, Hedwig!" I yelled, and continued climbing up the wall.

"Bro, you got owned," one of the guy's friends told him as I clambered, trying to avoid the lava. Some Aphrodite girl stood watching us, calculating something with a weird grin on her face.

"Her name is Hedwig?!" Sandy interrupted my story. "And aren't you a child of Iris, not Athena?! And does that Ares guy you were talking about like you?" She would've gone on forever, but I interrupted her at that last question. "Shut up!" I said, my face red. "I'll get to me being an Iris kid later. That was just how I got put into Athena and how I named Hedwig. And no, he does not like me," I said, looking over towards the archery range, where Bert was shooting arrows perfectly. He stopped, smiled and waved at me, then tried to show off his archery skills. He hit a satyr, and I rolled my eyes at him (luckily, the points aren't sharp enough to do harm). (Yes, his name is Bert. I don't know what his mother was thinking. Maybe it was Ares' idea. From what I hear from Percy, he's not the shiniest weapon in the godly arsenal.)

"Mmmhmm," Sandy said, a smug look on her face.

I ignored her and continued.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So anyways, camp life went on. I had lots of fun with the Athena kids. I made tons of friends, including Butch from the Iris cabin. People are scared of him for some reason (probably his huge muscles), but in reality he's a big softie inside, especially for unicorns and pegasi. But something felt weird. Normally, Athena just put her sign, an owl sitting on an olive branch, above the kid she was claiming. I, however, got a pet owl who liked to poop all over the cabin and bother my brothers and sisters while they worked on projects. But stuff was cool, and I didn't want to complain, just in case Mom took Hedwig away. No matter how annoying Hedwig was, she was still pretty cute.

One night we were sitting around the campfire, when I saw a little girl sitting next to it. It seemed like she had some sort of telepathic link with someone, because she was rolling her eyes at something. Finally, the little girl sighed, and pointed at the fireplace. Suddenly, the fire burst into a rainbow of colors. "Hello?" A woman's voice could be faintly heard from the fire. "Hello? Ugh, this place has horrible reception. Needs better fung shuei." A face filled the fire. "Ah, there you are." Chiron blinked, surprised at the face. "Iris?" he said. "Yep, the one and only. Anyways, I came here to say something important. Kate is NOT Athena's daughter. She is my daughter." A collective gasp went around the fire, and the Athena kids shot me strange looks. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, she was claimed and all. Really, it's just that her patron is Athena. Athena did me a favor once, and to pay her back I was like, 'OK, you can be the patron of my daughter.' Kate has some Athena powers 'cause of that. So that's why she got her owl. Hedwig, right? I love Harry Potter." A few heads nodded approvingly at the last statement. "Kate, will you come where I can see you?" I had been shrinking down into my seat, trying to disappear. I walked over to the edge of the fire. "Honey, just remember this: I love you. Also, you really should eat more organic food, and Aphrodite says you shouldn't doubt that people like you, especially 'a certain someone' or something. I dunno, she can be weird with heroes." I blushed. I hoped this "someone" who Aphrodite was talking about wasn't looking at me, but he probably was, with my mom's head being in the fire talking to me and all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SQUEEE! I knew it! Bert likes you!" yelled Sandy, doing a weird little victory dance that looked like a T-rex trying to shoo away flies. Bert looked over.

"Shut up! And anyways, you don't know who Aphrodite was talking about. I don't either." I started telling my story again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anyways, darling, just remember you can't go wrong with rainbows!" Iris pointed at me, and then disappeared from the fire. The rainbow in the fire stayed. Wait, why were people staring at me? I looked down at myself. Oh, crap. My mom had decided to change my clothes to all rainbow colors. I looked like someone had dumped a whole load of skittles on me. My Camp Half-Blood t-shirt now was tie-dye, instead of orange. My jeans were rainbow-striped. My Chucks were now black with rainbow polka-dots. Even my hair ties were rainbow-colored. "Eww, so 70's," Drew whispered to another Aphrodite camper. Piper shot her a look. Drew shut up. I sighed. Another typical day in the life of a dorky demigod.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're not THAT dorky!" Sandy protested.

"Um, thanks?" I said.

"I meant it as a compliment. Anyways, what about me? That guy with the bow who keeps showing off for you is Bert, right? Who's that guy over there?" Before I could tell her that yes, the guy with the bow was Bert, although I don't know he was showing off for ME, and the boy's name was Danny, she said, "When'll I get claimed? Who do you think is my mom? Maybe if my mom is Iris she'll change my clothes to all rainbows, like she did to you! Or maybe Aphrodite? I know that no one can compete with my stellar looks." She struck a pose. At that moment, my eyes widened. Over Sandy's head floated a mini rainbow. Looks like I had a new little sister.

**FIN. **

**(A/N: Do you like it? Also, isn't it cute that there are characters named Sandy and Danny? I 3 Grease. FIRST STORY NO FLAMES PLZ. Should I make a sequel about Bert and Kate? Or Sandy and Danny?)**


End file.
